


Days Like These

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Batfam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2017, Alfred's POV, Bonding, Family, Fluff, Gen, Vignette, a day in the life, batfamweek, kind of, prompt: family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: Written for tumblr's Batfam Week 2017 day 1 theme: Family. A day in the life of Alfred.





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I'm so excited about Batfam week. Please enjoy the themed fics. : ) You can find me on tumblr at Preciousthingsareprecious

It was nights like these that Alfred cherished.

Nights when the car came back a little early, its occupants wearing smiles they hadn’t when it left. Where he wasn’t quite finished with anything, but happy to set it aside to take care of the family streaming in.

Dick arriving with a quick, tight side hug and a kiss pressed to his head. Already filling Alfred in on the night, even though he’d been watching the whole time. Dick had never lost the ability to entertain with his words. It wasn’t because he was a good storyteller (he was) it was the innocence in how he told the story. The same way he’d done it when he was ten, fresh back from patrols that included stops for ice cream and rescuing kittens in the park.

Jason would shrug in with a scowl until he spotted the carefully made sandwiches set aside for the family. If Alfred blinked he knew the only one that would be left was the one labeled for Jason, and the man would grin at him, cheeks already stuffed with Bruce’s favorite. Then as the family fumbled over where the food had gone he’d slide next to Alfred and check in with him. His voice always quiet, always asking about Alfred first, telling about his night second.

Where Tim and Damian waved a hello at him before showering and heading to bed, their eyes already heavy with sleep by the time the warm shower water clicked off. Tim heading up the stairs after hugging Alfred, his thin arms tight around him. Damian giving the man a rare kiss on the cheek and smile before darting up, after, and past his brother.

Cass sneaking up to the kitchen to finish tidying whatever Alfred had left out due to the early return and setting up a pot of chamomile for the man to lure him to an early rest as well. She’d sit up with him as long as it took for them both to talk the other into sleep, then escort Alfred to his room before dancing to her own.

Bruce checking in with each of his kids after they’d gone to sleep, head poking into the room for a moment, sometimes longer, before heading off to his own bed. Alfred would do his own check, leaving Bruce for last. Lingering there the longest, as he watched the boy who’d turned into a man sleep one night peacefully.

 

It was mornings like these that he looked forward too.

Mornings where the cat who shared his name was the only one up with him. Where the boy who’d named it and his father slept past the sunrise. Where instead of slipping out silently, Jason joined him, side by side making breakfast. His height no longer stopping him from tugging out Alfred’s hidden bag of chocolate chips to toss into the pancake batter.

Where the slow trickle of people was an easy one.

Tim smiling tiredly as Alfred pressed a mug of coffee into his hands and led him to a stool to sit on. Dick bounding in (Alfred never understood how he always had so much energy) and making a beeline for the coffee pot before joining Tim and commentating on Jason’s culinary skills. Cass sneaking in and stealing a muffin from under his nose, the pastry already half gone by the time Alfred turned to notice it. Damian shuffling in, lethargic from his extra sleep, only to be scooped up by Dick, and breaking the quiet of the morning with peals of laughter and firm declarations that he was far too big for this.

Of bacon being snuck to Titus, and coffee being snatched from Tim. Of tiny food fights and one stern (but loving) look from Alfred. Bruce carrying in the paper and soaking in the growing noise. Of the day waking with the family.

 

It was afternoons like these Alfred loved to observe.

Busy bustling around the manor, his hands always full Alfred only caught sight of the peace that came with Saturdays as he peeked his head into rooms and skirted cleaning due to occupation.

Dropping off the mail with Bruce tucked into his study, books and papers laid out around him, eyes trailing to the window more often than not. Reminding himself to check the attic later that evening for another dusting as he listened to music trailing down the stairs, Damian’s hands expertly coaxing out the notes of the ballet Cass was practicing for.

Pausing on his way from the laundry room to watch as Tim and Jason lean forward on the sofa in the living room, black controllers cradled in their hands. Jason’s book forgotten on the coffee table as the boys took turns throwing red, and green shells at each other on screen, while pushing shoulders together in an attempt to make the other falter outside of the game.

His arms collecting plastic bags of food as Dick returns from the grocery store, Steph in tow. The two prepped with summer supplies to lure their siblings out into the warm air and clear skies. A bet, a dare, a saucy smile, and a few well-placed words are all it takes to lure the Wayne children outside as Alfred unpacks the bags and grins at the extra box of tea Dick snuck in for him.

The day is nice enough that Alfred doesn’t call anyone in for lunch, but instead takes it outside, laying sliders and dishes of beans and vegetables out to tease the overly energetic bunch away from the water gun fight that has somehow ensued into sitting down for a semblance of a civilized meal.

 

It was evenings like these Alfred will never forget.

The sun keeping the day alive even past seven, giving him enough light to watch as Bruce and Dick bicker over the proper building of a fire. As Jason and Tim tease Damian and Titus, throwing a frisbee over the shorter boy’s head, the dog darting back and forth enough to keep Damian from successfully foiling either of his brother’s attempts at keep away.

With Cass joining Alfred in the kitchen, white flour dotting her dark hair, and a grin splitting her lips as he directs her in how to form the right shapes from the cookie dough. Steph attempting to sneak past them both to scoop a bit of uncooked brownie batter into her mouth and instead getting roped into getting the plates ready to go outside.

He sends them both outside with their arms full of junk food and pauses, taking the time now to look out the window and watch his family mill around on the short grass outside. The cat circling his legs. There is so much he could be doing, chores to catch up on, lists to make, and things to be prepared, but this moment is quite, one where he takes in the last lights of the day to watch.

Bruce catches sight of him in the window and waves him out. His hesitation is noted by Damian who hurries inside and takes him by both hands, his words a jumble of if he must suffer the family then so should Alfred. They both know it is only fluff to protect his image, and that he more than any of them might like to see Alfred relaxing as well.

 

It was nights like these that Alfred gives thanks for.

The crackle of an orange fire lighting up the dark. The smell of summer in the air, fresh and warm, and new with promise. The night sky clear of anything but stars, twinkling above them. And his family filling up the eclectic collection of chairs set around the fire.

Steph biting into a s’more that could be argued was more marshmallow than anything, Cass watching hers burn on its stick.

Bruce lounging in a chair, half in and out of sleep lured that way by the warmth both of the fire and the voices around him. The rare night off looking better on him than a full night’s rest.

Damian and Tim, in a moment of peace sitting close together as Dick, his voice hushed to a whisper, told them a haunted tale of naughty children and ghosts. Luring them closer and closer as he deepened the intrigue.

And Jason, easing his way up behind his younger brothers, ready to ruin the peace once more with a perfectly timed jump scare.

Yes, it was days like these Alfred cherished.


End file.
